1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to joining systems for polyhedric modules and, in particular, to such joining systems wherein a key member is perpendicularly disposed between two or three facet members in a polyhedric system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Space frame and other polyhedric structures are well known. Such structures are used in a wide range of products from toys to housing for humans. Such structures are typically composed of one or more polyhedric modules or cells. Where two or more such modules or cells are used, they must be securely joined together to make the composite structure safe and sturdy. Such polyhedra include, for example, rhombic and variously otherwise modified dodecahedrons (see, for example, Fleishman U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,538). The angular relationships for the panels in certain polyhedra are well known. See, for example, Pearce U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,600, and particularly Tables I and II, and FIGS. 3, 21a, 21b, and 21f. It is equally well known that simple polyhedra may be transformed into more complex polyhedara by slicing off the corners of the simple polyhedra—that is, by truncating their verticies. See, for example, Pearce U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,600, and particularly FIGS. 4a, 4b, and 4c.
Structural integrity and safety considerations require that the separate polyhedric modules or cells in a composite construct be securely joined together. Similar considerations dictate that individual polyhedrons should be safe, sturdy, and stable. Previous expedients for the forming of intra- and inter-polyhedron joints had often been unsatisfactory, inter alia, because of the complexity and difficulty of production and installation, and the limited functional and aesthetic options permitted by the available joints. The workers in this area had recognized the need for better joining systems for binding both individual polyhedrons and a plurality of polyhedric cells into safe integral composite constructs. Previous expedients for forming stable joints in convex polyhedrons, as described, for example, by Pearce U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,600, were likewise complex and difficult of production and installation.
These and other difficulties of the prior art have been overcome according to the present invention.